The invention relates to a single tablet dispensing box for dispensing tablets in arbitrary form, for instance circular, angular or spherical shaped tablets, whereby pressing a knob results into dispensing one single tablet.
There are already various single tablet dispensing boxes, especially for dispensing circular tablets. The known embodiments suited for dispensing angular tablets have the disadvantage, that they have to be tilted for each dispensing procedure. Other embodiments are much too complicated, therefore too voluminous and too expensive and thus not economical. Furthermore said known boxes also have to be shaked before dispensing a tablet to pre-arrange the tablets.